For The Love Of Music
by CalliopeDucky
Summary: There is no summery! Muahahahahhahaha! SugaxReader. Rated M for mature LEMONNNSS!
1. FanSign

**AUTHORS NOTE! Ok so this is my very first fanfic EVER so pwease don't judge me! I've already deleted this story FOUR times to fix mistakes and crap. Reviews would be soooooo helpful! Ok enough ramblings it's LEMONY STORY TIME!**

 **P.S. there are no lemons in this chapter, only in chapter two. Also Yoongi will be referred to as Suga because I have recently caught the lazy bug and don't feel like using his real name.**

 **Pairings: Yoongi/Suga x Reader**

Chapter 1

* * *

You nervously stand at the fansign, with hundreds of beautiful girls around you. All waiting for the same reason you are: to meet your idol. You push your bangs out of your face and push your glasses back up your nose. All you want is a moment with Suga, even if he just glances at you. To have his gaze linger on you for a moment.

You suddenly hear girls on your far left scream, jerking you out of your thoughts. You turn your head in their direction before being shoved aside by some girls trying to get a better look. Groaning angrily, and partly in pain, you readjust your top. You strain to see over the countless screaming fangirls, finally spotting the boys as they make their way to the slightly elevated table.

Your green eyes find Suga and follow his hand as it runs through his crimson hair. The beautiful color make his skin look white as snow and the gold chains around his neck sparkle. Your heart flutters as his tongue slides across his pink lips, making them slick. Other girls notice as well apparently, because the screams intensify.

Rap Mon gives a short introduction, his radiant smile making several girls next to you scream annoyingly. You control your irritation though, today was a day for dreams not for getting forcefully escorted outside for shoving paper down these girls throats. You get in line for Suga, enviously watching as girls touch his hands, give him gifts and cause that perfect glossy smile to spread across his face.

You fidde with the letter in your hand, knowing that it was your only hope of making him notice you. It contained the first lyrics you ever wrote, which you have perfected again and again over the years. It would mean to world to you if he could read them, even to just have him glace over them.

"Well what's your name, cutie?"

You realize that you had been so enveloped in your thoughts, again, that you had totally missed you were up next. You blush a very noticeable shade of red and stumble a bit as you are pushed by someone behind you.

"H-hello my n-name is (y/n), it's n-nice to m-meet you Suga o-oppa."

Even though you're nervous you manage to send him a smile, which he returns.

"Do you have anything for me to sign, (y/n)"

The way your name rolls off of his glossy lips makes your legs weak. As you hand him your autograph book you let out a small, barely audible sigh.

He furrows his eyebrows and looks up at you. "Is something bothering you, (y/n)"

"N-no! I'm just n-nervous, t-that's all."

You watch though your bangs as the ends of his lips turn up slightly.

"There is nothing to be nervous about. I'm just another person."

He jerks his chin towards the letter that you clutch in your sweaty palms.

"Whats that you got there? Is it for me?"

You hold out the envelope for him to take.

"T-these are just some l-lyrics I wrote. They're n-not that g-good, but you're the r-reason I started writing. It would m-mean a lot to me if you c-could look over them when y-you have t-time."

You watch is face light up in childish excitement as he puts the letter inside his jacket pocket instead of on the huge pile of fanmail.

"I will, I promise."

He chuckles lowly, signing the autograph book and handing it back to you, a sly mysterious smile playing on his lips.

"See you later, (y/n)"

His voice is low and husky, almost inaudible, his gaze still on you. Your cheeks burn as you walk away from the main crowd, too focused on what Suga wrote to notice that you were running into people. As you look up you see someone walk up to Rap Monster and whisper something in his ear. You continue to watch as Rap Monster stands and announces the end of the signing, thanking everybody for coming. But your barely listening, you're frozen, staring at what Suga had written you.

 _'Will you call me tonight so we can meet up to check out your lyrics? I'd love to hear you perform them yourself, and I could help you out a bit_...'

 _\- Yoongi 3_

 _'P.S. my number is (249) 271-6782'_

You look back up to see Suga staring at you. Seeing you looking back he licks his lips and smirks. His now wet lips mouth some words to you, and your cheeks flush red as you watch. After he and the rest of his band mates leave you smile.

"So you 'want me' Suga oppa?"


	2. The Song(LEMON)

**AUTHORS NOTE! Are you ready for this LEMONY GOODNESS THAT IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN! Sorry I got a little excited. The adress i used in here is fake as well is the phone number in the last chapter. Also I'm changing the tense from present to past**

 **Disclaimer: God I wish I owned these guys so they could be my slaves**

 _Chapter Two_

* * *

Your fingers flew over the keyboard as you retyped your text to Suga for the fifth time. Finally, letting out a sigh, you gave up sending:

 _'Hey Suga oppa, this is (y/n), from the fansign? You asked me to text you so we could meet up?'_

You stared at it for a few seconds before heading into the bathroom, still nervously clutching your phone. You kept an eye on it as you turned on the shower and stepped in for a quick wash-up from all the fan girl sweat. A shiver ran up your spine; you could still feel Suga's slender fingers running over your hand, and even the hot water couldn't burn away the sensation.

You almost fell over in the shower when you heard the buzz of your phone, announcing there was a new message. Stumbling out of the shower with soap still in your hair, you snatched it up and looked at the screen. It was Suga.

 _'Hey cutie! Is tonight okay? We could have pizza at the dorm and discuss your lyrics? I'll send directions. See you tonight!'_

You blushed a bit at the idea of meeting Suga at his dorm, having dinner with him. Just then your phone buzzed again.

 _'Here are those directions I promised ;) The dorm is at 138 Selton Grandove Avenue in the square.'_

Giggling slightly in nervous excitement you stepped back in the shower to finish washing your hair, softly singing as you went.

 ** _Time Skip_**

You stood shivering violently in front of the door to the BTS dorm. It was 23°F and you were suddenly regretting the decision to wear a crop top and skirt. You nervously fiddled with the hem as you pushed the button and a slight buzz was heard inside the house. A few seconds passed.

"Yes?"

"O-oppa? Th-this is (y/n)? Pl-please open the door f-for me."

Another couple of seconds passed and your shivering worsened. You suddenly saw Suga come flying down the stairs through the window. He opened the door with a big smile, but it quickly turned into a frown when he saw how badly you were shaking. His makeup and jewelry from the fansign earlier had been taken off , and he was left in a lazy pair of sweats and a sweater that was stretched out enough for you to drool over his milky white collarbones. His frown deepened even more as he took your arm and pulled you out from the cold. You stumbled from the sudden force as he pulled your shivering body to his chest.

"You're so cold."

His hot breath against your ear made you shiver even more. He didn't release you, instead he kicked the door closed behind you and rubbed your arms to get you warm again.

"I'm sorry for leaving out there so long. I didn't realize how cold it was."

He sat you down on the couch, left, and came back quickly with a sweater and a blanket from what you assumed was his room. You put the sweater on over your top and slid under the blanket.

"Th-thank y-you Suga oppa. You d-didn't ha-"

"Shhhhh, you shouldn't talk yet"

You blushed violently. He was so close to your face, you could feel the heat of his skin and a sudden wetness down below. He backed away, sitting next to you. Suddenly he turned to face you.

"You know you really caught my interest, (y/n)..."

He paused a little bit, almost suspiciously, and your breath caught in your throat.

"No one's ever given me lyrics before, I'd really like to hear you sing them."

You nodded happily and that beautiful pink smile spread across his face as he ran to the kitchen to get you something to drink and to order the food.

"Is cola okay?"

His voice came from the kitchen as you picked up your envelope that contained your lyrics. You smiled nervously to yourself as you flipped your letter open and skimmed through the lyrics for the 10,000th time. Suga soon came back with two colas and a recorder stuck under his arm. He put the drinks down and flopped down next to you with the recorder.

"Okay, let's get started. Is it okay if I record you?"

Your cheeks turned red again as you nodded. Your heart raced a bit when he pushed the button and a small red light lit up, your jaw clenching a bit. Suga seemed to notice because he reached forward and grabbed your hand again.

"Relax, pretend I'm not even here."  
You nodded, took a deep breath, and slowly picked up a beat; mentally playing the melody. You stared at a random spot in the distance, determined not to fail in front of your idol. Suddenly you felt Suga's fingers freeze. You looked up, momentarily stopping your rap, to see him looking at you in complete awe. His mouth hung open, his eyes full of surprise.

"Don't stop, keep going."

Your blush intensified and you started where you left off. You watched his teeth dig into his deliciously pink lips.

"Oh, fuck it."

He scooted closer, kicked the blanket off of you, and straddled your lap on his knees. You stopped rapping, his face was so close again. He looked everywhere but your eyes. Scanning over your cheeks, neck, lingering on your lips. You melted in his gaze. His hand snaked up and grabbed your jaw, tilting your head up. He leaned forward, closing the already small gap by taking your bottom lip in his mouth. He sucked on it drawing out a moan from deep in your throat.

"God you are so fucking sexy"

He growled making you gasp, the pool between your legs growing. Suga scooted closer again, his legs hit yours as he breathed down on your neck. You whined as he brushed his nose along your jawline. A close-mouthed moan left Suga's throat as he gripped your sides.

"Fuck"

His teeth found your ear and he bit down. Hard. You yelped in surprise and you could feel the smirk on his lips. He abandoned your now sore ear and trailed kisses down your neck and nipped at your collar bone.

"S-Suga, I-I.. wha-!"

He stopped you with his lips. His eyes were dark, lust filled, as he stared down at you. He licked your lips. Watching you intesely he rubbed his hands down your sides and chest. You moaned.

"Mmmmm God Suga"

"I fucking love how you moan my name."

His head went down and bit your neck, then he pulled you on his lap with your hands resting against his chest.

"Suga!"

More moans escaped your lips as you felt his lips easily gliding up and down your neck. He bit down, harder than before, drawing blood as you let out a small yelp. He sucked on the spot with a chuckle, nails digging into the naked skin under your sweater.

"You taste so good, I can't get enough of you."

His voice had become low and husky, arousal pulling at his vocal cords. The sound making you rub your thighs together.

"I want you, (y/ n). Now turn around."

It was a command. You did as you were told and turned, only to be pulled back and over his knees. His hand rubbed up and down your quivering thighs, making you gasp in surprise. His hand came down on your ass harshly, getting another moan from your throat.

"That's for giving me a boner under the fansign table with this ass of yours..."

He smirked evilly and let his hand come down again, forcefully groping the stinging flesh.

"That's for seducing me."

He pulled your skirt down just below your butt so that his hand could palm the naked flesh.

"And that's just because your ass is fucking amazing."

He pulled you up for another lip bruising kiss. After which he tugged off the sweater he gave you as well as your crop top, groaning at the sight of your pale skin. He grabbed you under your legs and lifted you off the couch, earning another yelp from you, and carried you to his room. Your back hit his bed as he climbed over you, pulling his own sweater over his head, messing up his hair in the process.

"You're so god damned gorgeous."

He grinned and kissed you roughly.

 **' _Bzzzzzz'_**

The buzzer rang throughout the house making you fall silent, not wanting whoever was outside to hear you. Suga, on the other hand had a different idea as he teasingly pushed down where your clit should be with his fingertips. An uncontrolled yelp came from your throat and you blushed covering your mouth in embarrassment. Suga just watched this little display licking his lips. He pushed down again, making muffled yelps escape your mouth. His other hand unclasping your bra as you arched up in ecstasy. He took one of your erect nipples in his mouth and sucked as he teasingly ground his hips against yours. You could feel his erection through his jeans and had to bit down on your hand to muffle your moans.

 _ **'Bzzzzzzzzz'**_

"Why are you trying to hide your voice? Do you not like it?"

His teasing tone made shivers run down your spine. His fingers found your breasts, harshly kneading them and pinching your nipples, on the edge between pain and pleasure.

"N-noo, it's n-not th-that, S-Sug-AAAHH!"

A smack came down on your ass again.

"Then"

 _'Smack'_

"Why"

' _Smack'_

"Aren't"

 _'Smack'_

"You"

 _'Smack'_

"Screaming!"

"S-SU-SUUGGGAAAA!"

Your nails dug along his skin, making him bleed. He hissed smirking sadistically. His hair stuck to his forehead as he kissed down your body. He reached your panties and slowly pulled them down with his teeth. The sight making you blush and close your eyes, unable to watch.

"Keep your eyes open. If you don't, I'll spank your perfect little ass again."

"Your eyes shot open, just in time to see Suga smirk into your thigh. He then ran his tongue up and over your soaking wet pussy making you buck your hips into his mouth and your head thrash back and forth.

"AAHH-AAAAAHHH! SUUGGAAA!"

"You like that, (y/n)? You're soaking wet for me already and you taste so good too."

"S-suga please d-don't t-tease me."

A tear escaped and rolled down your cheek. Not a tear of sadness but one of immense sexual frustration. You saw Suga's eyes soften and he leaned up wiping away the tear with thumb.

 _ **'BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ'**_

Suga groaned angrily, and kissed your temple.

"Don't move."

He went down stairs and you could hear yelling and then a door slammed. Suga came back up with a predatory look in his eyes. You whined.

"Suga please...!"

"Please what? What do you want from me? Tell me what you want me to do to you."

His voice was smooth and sadistic.

"Suga... Tha-that's too embararassing... I can't-"

A firm push to your core made you shut up and moan out his name, his real name. This earned you another push to your clit, rubbing clockwise.

"Call me by my name then, (y/n), let the neighbours know what I can do."

His fingertips grazed over your lips. He pushed a single finger into you, causing you to arch your back and groan. You looked at Suga, watching as a groan, almost a whimper, left his lips.

"God you're so fucking wet for me"

He looked up at you, staring into your eyes as he pulled out his finger and rammed it back in. Your breaths came in uneven gasps, broken by your moans and yelps. He could almost see the pleasure shoot up your abdomen and he sped up his thrusts, adding two more fingers in the process. Your eyes shut tightly as you felt an unfamiliar feeling that made your legs quiver. Suga moaned softly at the slick sounds coming from his rapid movements. Suddenly as wave of white light made your mind go blank as pleasure shot through your body. Suga's fingers went slower but deeper, pushing up hard to milk your orgasm.

He hungrily kissed your already bruised lips. His pink tongue then trailed down his hand, lapping up all your juices. A bit of your juices dripped down beyond reach of his glistening tongue, and without thinking you leaned up to trail your tongue over his arm. His gaze was intense, as you let out a slightly surprised moan at the not-unpleasant taste filling you mouth.

"You're such a dirty little girl, (y/n)."

He slowly stood up and stripped the rest of his clothes off. Abs flexing deliciously as he did so.

"But yet so hungry for more.."

He brushed his hand over yours, sending goosebumps over your skin. You stared at his dick, reaching forward to gently rub your fingers against it. He chuckled.

"You don't need to be so gentle with it. Like I said before, I like it rough."

You slowly grazed your nails down the underside. His head hung forward and he groaned in pleasure. You watched his every move, observing what was good and what wasn't. The burning of his tender skin under your fingers was deliciously addictive, and the way it moved as you pulled up and down made you drool.

Suga pushed you down gently, pulling foil wrapper from his nightstand, making the muscles in his torso roll and shine from the sweat on them. He handed you the condom, throwing the wrapper to the side. He put you in such a dominant position, yet he smirked and leaned back as you rolled the sweet-scented condom down his dick. He pushed you back down again, leaning forward to gently let you feel him against you. He breathed in, hesitating.

"Oppa? What's wrong?"

"Tell me when I'm going too hard, I'm used to being rough.."

His voice was croaky and deep, his cheeks slightly red as he pushed in. The pain stole your breath away and tears flowed freely down your cheeks. He kissed you passionately with a pained face. Not because you were squeezing him but because he had caused you pain.

"Sorry, I hoped it wouldn't be so painful."

You sighed contently as he kissed your neck, successfully distracting you from the pain

"Its ok Suga oppa, just please move."

He did as you asked and thrust into you, earning a load groan from you. He stopped, afraid he caused you more pain. You bucked down, begging him to thrust again. He did, hesitantly, but the shameless moan that erupted from you encouraged him to pick up speed. He slammed into your g-spot, making you scream.

Everything seemed to slow and all that was left was Suga. Suga and his beautiful sweaty red hair, his milky white toned body, his wet pink lips. Tongue trailing over your chest and neck as his slender hands rubbed your clit and pinched your nipples. The same white pleasure coursed through you , causing you to clench your walls. The sensations intesified by the beautiful sounds Suga let out at the feeling of you around him. He varied between deep groans and gasps, even a scream when your walls tightened. His lips absorbed your moans and screams of his name.

With one final snap of his hips you screamed against his lips and flung your head back in pure pleasure. A couple of thrusts later Suga groaned deeply as he released in the condom. His grin was cheeky and loving, as he slid himself and you under the covers to stay warm. He brushed his fingers through your hair and kissed your temple, plastering a smile on your face as you intertwined fingers. He pulled you closer, skin rubbing over yours again, and his hand trailing patterns on your hip.

"I love you (y/n), you know that right?"

You giggled

"Yea Suga oppa I do, I love you too"


End file.
